The Pyroar King 2: Simba's Pride
Plot A 13 year old Pokèmon trainer named Nathan and his crew are on an assignment to slaughter Team Rocket forces in western Johto, which they easily accomplish by using the planet's full moon to transform into Great Apes. The next morning, after every last Team Rocket soldier is seemingly wiped out, Nathan and his crew rest up and celebrate their victory until one surviving soldier catches him off-guard and decides to give him the "gift" of seeing the future, before being destroyed by Nathan. This haunts Nathan with visions of the destruction of Kalos City, and the Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids oppression of the entire world at the hands of Frieza. Nathan dismisses the visions and goes to join his team in western Unova Region, only to discover most of them and his parents dead, and his best friend Ethan mortally wounded. Before he succumbs to his injuries, Ethan reveals that Nathan's squad and parents and their Pokèmon betrayed and killed by Simba's henchman Steven and his elite soldiers, and that Simba ordered the attack on the crew due to him becoming paranoid about both the growing power of Japan and Shimajirō, who's becoming very powerful to defeat Daniel Tiger after being ambushed by Zira. Horrified and enraged by his fallen friend's last words, he takes Ethan's blood-soaked armband and wraps it around his head, creating a makeshift bandana. He then battles Steven's Elite and defeats them all, only to be easily overwhelmed by a single mouth blast from Steven. He is left severely injured, but manages to return to his home city. Kovu returns to Pride Rock to plead Simba for his forgiveness but is exiled as Kion issues an order that causes the Pride Lands' military to betray and kill their commanding Japanese officers, exterminate and massacre 99.99% of.the Pride Lands' Air Nomad population and become permanent best friends and allies with invading Land of Make-Believe, Sproutlet and PBS Kids forces. Now realizing that the Pyroar Guard's high ranking general Matthew intends to destroy the entire city of Kalos for the Land of Make-Believe, Nathan attempts to convince the others of the danger that they are all in, but everyone laughs at his claims. Nathan thus begins a final one-man assault against Matthew and his men. After fighting his way through the Pride Lands' armed guard and their Land of Make-Believe allies, Nathan sends a large energy blast at the Pyroar Guard general himself, expecting a sure victory. However, Matthew counters this with his deadly city destroying Supernova technique, which kills Nathan, many of his own soldiers, and destroys Kalos City. As he is dying, Nathan sees one more vision of the future: his little brother Jayden engaging in a climactic battle against the Pyroar King. Being assured that Jayden will be the one to defeat the Pride Lands and protect Japan, Nathan gives a small smile as he dies along with Kalos City. After his demise, Nathan telepathically wishes his 6 year old brother Jayden to take care. At the same moment, Jayden, who is still in his space pod, wakes up. Elsewhere, having just completed an assignment somewhere in Sinnoh Region, Travis is informed by Eric of his home city's destruction, and that Kion claims that the city was destroyed by a Great Nick Jr. Republic intercontinental ballistic missile. Vegeta's pride keeps him from expressing his shock, and he remains outwardly emotionless. Soon afterwards, Jayden's space pod touches down in Challenge Island, Japan, where he is found by Ms. Inuko